1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and more particularly to an optical connector can reduce the wastage of the light sent by the fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 100356203C issued to OMRON on Dec. 19, 2007 discloses a conventional optical connector for transferring light sent by the fibers. The optical connector includes a resin body and a plurality of lenses assembled to the resin body. The resin body includes a front face and a back face perpendicular to each other. The lenses are set on the front face and the back face. When used, due to there is a distance between the fibers and the lenses, the light sent by the fibers first goes through the air then be transferred to the lenses. Due to there is a wide difference between the refractive index of the fiber, the air and the lens, the wastage of the light sent by the fibers are larger, which affect the transmission the light.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved carrier to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.